


Heaven

by a_whisper_to_a_riot



Series: Jungkook x Noonas [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: College, F/M, Fingering, Happy Ending, House Party, NSFW, Seven Minutes In Heaven, University, Unrequited Love, noona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_whisper_to_a_riot/pseuds/a_whisper_to_a_riot
Summary: Jungkook has a crush on an older girl.Jieun has a crush on his hyung.But luck was on his side,one silly game of 7 Minutes in Heaven can change everything.





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on AFF (http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/869416)

            It was the first time Jieun’s been to one of Hoseok and Jimin’s infamous house parties; the parties they threw monthly were well known for being rowdy and would usually continue to be the talk of the campus for days after. Jieun and Jimin were classmates and close friends and he’s extended invitations to her numerous times before but due to her own complications she has never actually managed to make it until tonight. Jieun had spent the afternoon getting ready, she put the extra effort into dressing herself nicely knowing that Taehyung would be there. It was only a small crush she had on the boy, but she still wanted to be able to impress him if he was going to be there.

            The parties were always held at Jimin’s family home when his parents were away (which was once a month). Jieun was no stranger to the Jimin’s mansion as she studies quite often here and occasionally Jimin’s would host a get together and invite most of his close friends. The usually quiet mansion was now buzzing with noise and music blasted out from the back. Jieun rang the doorbell twice and when no one came to the door she continued to ring it. In the end, she started banging on the door hoping that someone would just let her in already.

            “Jieun! You made it!” Jimin’s face lightened up the second he opened the door. He immediately let her in and smiled when he noticed her attire. “Wow you look great.”

            “Oh thanks,” she smiled briefly and looked around the crowded house. There were a couple of people she recognised but only because they were her classmates, otherwise everyone else were seniors (mostly likely all Hoseok’s friends) but there were also a couple of freshmen around that no doubt lucked out. She smiled back slightly at a girl who drunkenly waved at her. “Um, am I late?”

            “No…” Jimin led her through the house. “Well not really… Don’t mind the trashed people, they’re just lightweight.”

            “Right…”

            Jieun had to sidestep to avoid running into a couple that were rushing off somewhere. She looked back at them and wondered if all these parties ended like this. Eventually they reached the living room where most of Jimin’s friends were gathered with a few girls that she was not familiar with. She spotted Taehyung at the back of the room chatting with someone but before she could figure out who Hoseok stepped out of nowhere and pulled her into a giant bear-hug.

            “Look who’s here! We were waiting for you Jieun!”

            While she was engulfed in the friendly bear hug, she failed to see the boy standing beside Taehyung immediately turn his eyes away from his friend. Jungkook’s eyes widened as he recognised the dark curls that gave away who Hoseok was suffocating in his embrace. He watched her pat Hosoek’s back over and over again until he let her go, she looked agitated for a moment before she gave him a bright smile. Jungkook had heard that Jieun had been invited but after so many nights where she didn’t show, he was starting to believe that she would never come but here she was. She looked even prettier tonight in a cute blue mesh dress and her face was highlighted by some makeup.

            Jungkook froze when her eyes suddenly flickered over at his direction. Her glossy lips pursed open slightly when her eyes met his, and he involuntarily bit his bottom lip. He quickly looked over to Taehyung who was still telling him a story about his recent adventure at the local aquarium but he couldn’t help but quickly glance back to her to assure that she’d looked away. Like he expected, she had indeed looked away and was listening to something Hoseok was telling her. At this point he wasn’t even listening to Taehyung, the only two things he had on mind was he couldn’t believe that the girl he had a crush on was finally at his hyungs’ party and second just how red his face must have been this moment.

            “Yah Jungkook, are you listening to me?” Taehyung frowned as he followed his friend’s gaze. “… Who are you checking out? Hobi-hyung~?”

            “No way,” the younger boy crinkled his nose and forced a quiet laugh. Taehyung continued to babble on about some kind of fish that he had taken a fancy to. It was a shame that his hyung was able to speak so animatedly about some kind of colourful fish when he wouldn’t even spare a glance at the prettiest girl in the room. After watching Jieun for so long, it came to Jungkook a few weeks ago that she liked Taehyung. It wasn’t very obvious but he noticed the way she would steal looks at him whenever she thought no one was looking, and those were only from the times when they were all hanging together at Jimin’s house or the occasional times they had lunch together on campus. Though he was confused over how his hyung didn’t see the perfect girl right before his eyes, Jungkook was also thankful that he didn’t have much competition only that he win her affections.

            All of a sudden, Hoseok began calling for Jimin and the whole room’s attention were on the pair by the archway. Jieun’s expression was of complete dread as she clutched onto Hoseok’s arm and told him to stop. It would have looked horrendous if it were a stranger looking on, but to most of the boys it just looked like another day-to-day scuffle between two close friends.

            “Jiminnie! Add Jieun’s name to the box!” he hollered as he repelled against Jieun’s light clawing. A muffled shout of confirmation came from the other room and Hoseok grinned in satisfaction. When he saw her pouty vexed expression, he laughed and slapped her lightly over the back. He whispered something to her and she let out a silent smile.

            “Alright everyone!” Hoseok gathered everyone’s attention. The group gathered around him as he explained that Jimin would return with a box with the girls’ names inside. Jungkook listened halfheartedly as he already knew that they would be playing 7 minutes in Heaven; he hadn’t want to earlier but now the only thing that mattered was picking the slip of paper that had Jieun’s name. Jimin soon returned with the box and the boys bickered about who would go first.

            “Jungkookie, why don’t you go first?” Jimin ignored the hyungs and offered the box to him. All eyes were on him and he glanced over at his hyungs who gave him foreboding looks. He ignored them and reached his hand into the box. Without a thought, he grabbed the first one that he touched and pulled it out. After he went, all the other boys scampered for the box until they all had a slip of their own.

            Without a word to the hyungs, Jungkook unfolded his piece of paper carefully and he almost choked at sight of the name. There written in Jimin’s messy scrawl was Jieun’s name. He glanced up and saw Jieun expectantly watching Taehyung unfold his. A small pang of shame hit him when he realised that she was going to be disheartened after she finds out that Taehyung doesn’t have her slip. As he anticipated, Taehyung took one look at his paper and called over the correct girl. He wasn’t all that interested in the game but he smiled at his partner nonetheless and shrugged at something she giggled about. The look on Jieun’s face was unreadable but she quickly recovered and glanced around looking for her partner.

            “… Noona, I got yours,” Jungkook held up the slip slightly as he approached her. She looked perturbed for a moment as she glanced at the messy handwriting but then her eyes softened and she smiled.

            “Hey Jungkook,” she greeted him with a nod. He returned the greeting politely and passed her the slip of paper. She examined her written name and her lips twitched into a smile. “Huh, I see… That’s good, honestly I’d rather it be you than one of the other boys.”

            “Really… why?”

            “Yeah well…” she eyed him sincerely. “It just seems like you would go easy on me in there. ”

            “Well I don’t know about that…” Jungkook murmured back as he met her eyes. She ended up laughing and he smiled at her response, well at least she seemed to be okay with having him as a partner. In fact, he was arguably the only other person she probably wouldn’t mind being trapped in a closet with; it would only be awkward with Hoseok or Jimin and she wasn’t exactly close with the other guys, maybe Seokjin hyung after him but it still seemed unlikely.

            The first pair to go was Yoongi and a junior girl that Jieun had never seen before. She had a cute short haircut and looked determined to get the upperclassman in the closet with her and show him a good time. An indifferent looking Yoongi was dragged into the small room before the door slammed shut; Jieun and Jungkook exchanged glances before laughing briefly. The seven minutes went by and one after the other, the couples went in and out. They had appointed Jieun and Jungkook as the last pair to go in so they spent the time drinking and chatting.

            When it was finally Taehyung’s turn, Jieun paused mid-conversation and glanced over at the pair that was entering the closet. She watched them silently, not realising that the boy beside her had began frowning when she became distrait. She subconsciously licked her bottom lip and chewed at it as Taehyung disappeared into the small room with his girl. The air felt heavy around her shoulders and she suddenly felt not as inclined to stay. Jungkook took notice of her unrest and was anticipating her movements, when she stood up he immediately grabbed her hand and held her back.

            “Jungkook…” his hand gripped tighter around hers and he gave her a meaningful look. Everyone’s eyes were on them, she could feel their stares at the back of her head.

            “Noona, please don’t go,” he said barely above a whisper, only loud enough for her to hear. She finally brought herself to turn away and indeed half the room had their eyes on them. The look on Hoseok’s face was unreadable, Jimin looked as if he wanted to intervene but wasn’t sure if he should. In the end, Jieun let out a small sigh as she sat back down.

            “I wasn’t going to go anywhere,” she mumbled.

            “Liar, you were about to leave,” he said as he squeezed her hand. “… I’m only staying myself because you’re here.”

            He saw a change in her emotions but she simply nodded and he released her hand.

            Not long after, Jimin went to knock on the closet door and Taehyung and his girl emerged from the closet; he was leading her out, her hand in his and her face beet red, and then it was painfully obvious to everyone in the room that something must have went down between the two when they were in the closet. Jimin made a comment and the pair reacted similarly with smiles.

            “Jieun! Jungkook! It’s your turn!” Jimin then called for them.

            Jungkook exchanged glances with Jieun before they both got up and walked over to where Jimin was with Taehyung and the other girl. Jieun bit her bottom lip slightly as she eyed Taehyung but she quickly looked away before he caught her looking. Once outside the closet, Jimin patted her shoulder lightly and gave her a quick wink as he directed her inside.

            “You guys have seven minutes, spend them well!” Jimin smiled at the pair, unaware of Jieun’s expression.

            “Have fun!” Taehyung called as he sent two thumbs up in their direction before the door shut behind Jungkook.

            It was a lot darker than she thought it would be in the dingy closet and a lot more cramped. Not to mention it was hot and he was literally pushed up against her and she could feel the small rise and falls of his chest as he breathed and smell the light fragrance of his cologne.

            This was the first time she’s been this close to Jungkook, and whenever they’re together before she never noticed how tall and large he was. Jieun wasn’t usually shy around Jungkook but she felt embarrassed being so close with him and she froze when his hand brushed past hers and he quickly moved away. There was a change in his breathing pattern and he let out a deep sigh as they stood together in silence.

            “So…” Jieun mumbled and she felt his breath hitch when she spoke. It was obvious he was just as anxious as she was.

            “… Noona are you uncomfortable?” he whispered.

            “Not at all…” she said slowly as she glanced up at him, their eyes met in the dark and she held her breath when she felt his large hands hold hers. He held her fingers gently, like she was something delicate he cherished; his thumb ran along the bumps of her knuckles and without another word he leaned in and captured her lips.

            Jieun was caught off guard but for whatever reason she reciprocated the kiss. When he felt her kissing back, Jungkook gripped her hand tighter and deepened the kiss; his tongue lightly brushed over her lips and she let out a small moan as she let his tongue in. He grunted lightly and pushed her backwards, her body hit the back of the closet as he pushed into her.

            “Mhmm,” she gasped between kisses as she tried to catch her breath. Her body felt incredibly hot as she lightly pushed against him. “J-Jungkook… wait-.”

            “Don’t misunderstand me, noona,” he pulled away slowly, his lips hovered over her neck and his hand moving dangerously close to her thigh. Jieun held back a loud moan when his fingers brushed her inner thigh. “I wouldn’t do this with just anyone… This might be my only chance. Please accept me.”

            The hand that held hers tightened as he spoke and she could hear the distress in his words. Before giving her a chance to reply he softly kissed her neck and she sighed at the feather light touches he was leaving on her sensitive skin. Her response gave him encouragement and he continued to kiss and nibble her neck, as he did so his free hand wandered to the hem of her short dress and she groaned again as she felt his hand slide up to touch her wet panties.

            She heard him take a sharp intake of breath when he felt her dampness and he immediately pulled away from her neck. Jieun bit her bottom lip embarrassedly as she avoided meeting his gaze, and she nearly whimpered when he broke the silence: “Noona, are you wet for me?”

            When she did not reply that only made him press on and he reached for her chin and carefully tilted her so that their eyes met: “Jieun, are you enjoying this?”

            Jieun shook at his voice; since meeting he’s never used her name so casually. Her name off his tongue sounded almost foreign to her and it excited her even more. 

            “… Yes, I am,” she tried to nod but his hand was still on her chin and she only merely managed. Jungkook leaned back and took a good look at her embarrassed breathless appearance, and even though they’re in the dark he saw the beautiful girl he loved, the very same beautiful girl that had just given in to him.

            “… Noona, I’ll make you feel even better,” he whispered rashly before leaning in to kiss her again. This time he moved purposefully, his tongue clashed with hers immediately and he pushed her against the wall aggressively. He pushed her legs apart and hitched her dress up hurriedly, they were short on time and he knew he had to act quickly if he didn’t want to lose this opportunity.

            Jieun jerked away from the kiss when he fingers slipped under the cloth of her underwear and she felt his fingers rub her throbbing clit. She began moaning soundly when she felt her high, she pushed her face against Jungkook’s neck as she tried to suppress her voice but it was no use. The smell of his cologne was stronger at his neck and it turned her on even more. 

            As if he knew exactly where to touch her next, he moved away from her sensitive nub and his fingers entered her wet core. She gasped at the sudden pleasure and tried to bury her face further into his neck. Luck or skill, Jieun didn’t know which it was but he touched her sweet spot with every thrust of his fingers.

            “J-Jungkook…” she mewled as one of her hands shot up and grabbed a handful of his hair.

            “Does it feel good?” he asked as he pumped her. He felt her hand run through his hair and push his head closer into her own neck, a silent but obvious sign of encouragement. He continued to finger her but also began sucking and licking her neck again. Jieun moaned again at the intensity of his fingers and writhed against his body. “It’s okay noona… I know, just come when you’re ready.”

            All of a sudden there was a very unwelcomed interruption. There was a chain of knocks at the door and followed by a voice: “Hey guys, time’s up!”

            Jungkook grunted slightly as he glanced at the door quickly before he returned his attention to pleasuring her. Jieun seemed completely unaware of the interruption as her body was just begging for release. He picked up the pace and his fingers hit her sweet spot every single time, bringing her closer and closer to her finish. Jieun felt her orgasm nearing and she let out a strained gasp.

            “Noona, don’t,” he quickly silenced her with his lips, and Jieun’s mind when numb when he sucked on her lips briefly before pulling away; it was partially because of the kiss but also at how rapidly Jungkook’s fingers were moving inside of her. She almost cried out again when he hit her sweet spot over and over again.

            Eventually, after another few thrusts of his fingers, Jieun reached her climax and began panting in a daze. Jungkook was satisfied with feeling the convulsions tightening around his fingers and he pulled out of her and brought his fingers to his lips. Jieun let out a slow whine as she watched him lick his fingers clean of her juices.

            More knocks came from the door and this time accompanied by more voices. Jungkook glanced at the door briefly and let out an audible sigh, he looked back to Jieun and looked as if he was about to say something but decided against it. He held her gaze one last time, his eyes large with uneasiness, before he turned and opened the door.

            “Yah! Jungkook! What took you so long! Where’s Jieun?” Jimin’s voice flooded through. Jungkook seemed to have mumbled something back that was incoherent to her before disappearing. “Yah! Jungkook! Wait! … Jieun?”

            Jieun quickly snapped back and fixed her dress before stepping out. She tried to put on a normal expression but Jimin saw through it. Before he even let her say a word, he demanded if Jungkook had hurt her and Jieun immediately defended the boy. She kept it safe by telling him things got heated between them inside the closet but left out the key.

            “Ah… yeah I thought so,” Jimin sighed. “I mean Jungkook’s had a crush on you for ages… I shouldn’t have but I was worried he might have done something… to you.”

            “Don’t worry that wasn’t the case at all,” she smiled slowly. “Though I really want to speak to him, did you see which way he went?”

            “I’m not sure, but he shouldn’t be leaving tonight. He’s staying over along with Taehyung.”

            “Right, okay. Thanks.”

            Jieun gave Jimin a reassuring smile before rushing out of the living room. Her feelings were a complete mess and she wasn’t sure how she should comprehend what just happened in that closet, but what she did know was she wasn’t okay with seeing his pained expression when he left her.

            The hall was filled with drunken people, some passed out, some still drinking and chatting. Jieun shifted slightly as she glanced around, searching for any signs of Jungkook, but she frowned when she realised he must have moved on somewhere else. She bit her bottom lip anxiously as she turned towards the staircase but she ran straight into someone.

            “Jieun! Hey, what you in a hurry for?”

            “… Hi Taehyung,” she forced a brief smile then eyed the girl beside him. She wasn’t sure why he did it but Taehyung saw the tension between the girls and sent the other girl away. “Um… I’m just looking for Jungkook.”

            “Oh?” he gave her a knowing smile. “Did things go well for you and him in that closet?”

            “Um, its hard to explain… I need to speak with him though, have you seen him?”

            “No I was out of the room earlier,” he saw the way her attention on him seemed to diminish the moment he couldn’t help her. “… Say Jieun why don’t we hang out a bit?”

            “What?” her eyes snapped to him. “But-.”

            “It’s okay, I’m sure Jungkook will show up,” he grinned as he led her back inside the living room area where she had just come from. She felt incredibly confused by the sudden attention he was showering her with, though she wondered why she felt so discontented; wasn’t this what she wanted? Wasn’t it her goal for this evening to get to this very position?

            From the corner of her eyes, she saw the girl with Taehyung previously; she gave her a look and left the room. Jieun’s eyes trailed after the girl even after she disappeared through the archway, subconsciously hoping that Jungkook would show himself.

            The moment she was about to give up and turn back to Taehyung, she noticed Jimin get up and leave the room. Something felt amiss about the way things were going, but then Jimin glanced backwards once; his face conveyed his emotions of dismay but his disappointment didn’t seem to be directed at her nor at Taehyung, it seemed he was upset with someone else. Jieun finally understood what was going on.

            “Taehyung?”

            “Yeah?” he looked to her again, his nonchalant smile reappearing.

            “Did Jungkook ask you to come speak to me?” she sounded expectant of his answer, but she already knew what he was going to say. His smile faltered for a moment before it disappeared altogether.

            “Yeah, he did,” he confirmed with a nod. “He told me to find you and if you asked don’t say anything about him.”

            Jieun stared at him momentarily before giving him a quick smile; she should have known better. He looked puzzled by her expression and stood up when she did. He looked somewhat concerned as expected, he was probably told to come to her without getting any other information out of Jungkook.

            “Thanks Taehyung, but I have to go now,” she didn’t wait for his reply before she rushed after Jimin. She pushed past the people in the hallway until she eventually spotted Jimin by the house foyer.

            “Jieun!” Jimin eyed her with a surprised look.

            “Where’s Jungkook?” she asked. “Did he just leave?”

            “Yeah… uh- Jieun what exactly is going on with you two?”

            “… I don’t even know myself,” she sighed slowly as she reached for the door. “Though I sure am hell going to find out. I’ll see you later, Jimin.”

            Jieun smiled when he wished her luck. She then stepped out of the house and began walking down the path. She cursed Jimin’s house for being so large as she picked up her pace in hope of catching up, and eventually she spotted him on the grass heading a different direction. She chased after him down Jimin’s ridiculously large lawn but she was at a disadvantage as she wore heels which made it difficult for her to keep up with his rapid pace. In the end Jieun chose to abandon her shoes and ran after him barefoot across the grass.

            _‘Where is he even going?’_ Jieun panted as she sprinted after him. When she got close, he seemed to hear her heavy footsteps and he slowly glanced around and his eyes widened to double their normal size. It was the expression he made often when he was shocked or very afraid, and at this point she couldn’t tell which one he must have felt.

            “Noona-.”

            “Where do you think you’re going? Were you just going to leave without talking to me?” she demanded as she panted and tried to fix her dress that had ridden up while she was running.

            “Your feet are hurt…” he noted when he saw the small cuts and bruises on her small feet. 

            “Don’t change the subject,” she stepped forward. “Why did you just leave without saying anything to me? Why did you ask Taehyung to talk to me?”

            “… Noona, I don’t- I’m sorry,” he avoided her gaze. “I was ashamed of what I did to you and I didn’t know if I could face you… I asked hyung to speak to you because I- I knew that you-.”

            Her lips cut off his words, she reached up and covered his lips with hers before he could continue rambling. He was startled for a moment before he accepted her gesture, he closed his eyes and slowly put his hands around her when she deepened the kiss. Fast as she moved to kiss him, she ended it just as quickly and pulled away.

            “Noona?” he looked confused.

            “I didn’t say I didn’t like it right? I never told you to stop in that closet,” she gave him a small smile and he held his breath as his hands grasped tighter around her. “… And how could I have known you liked me if you didn’t tell me? How was I supposed to agree to date you if you didn’t even ask?”

            Jungkook blinked at her words, he was lost in his own thoughts and he felt like the biggest moron. Had he seriously thought Jieun was that shallow? He couldn’t for a moment understand why he had doubted her in the first place, and at his own stupidity for trying to run away.

            “Jungkook?” she patted his chest when he didn’t reply for a while. He snapped his attention back to her and this time his eyes looked more intent.

            “Noona, do you think you could give me a chance?”

            “… Yeah,” she smiled softly. “If you had just said that earlier we wouldn’t have had to gone through this whole ordeal.”

            “Sorry,” he finally showed her a smile. “… Should we go back? I’m worried about your cuts.”

            “It’s alright, nothing to fuss over,” she tried to brush it off but he insisted and they slowly made their way back to the house, on the way they picked up her abandoned heels but at this point her feet were too battered to stand in the strappy stilettos.

            “Noona, let me hold those for you,” he reached for her shoes.

            “Thanks, you’re a kind person,” she smiled as she passed them over. “Also stop calling me noona, we’re only a year apart you know.”

            “I’m comfortable calling you that,” he returned a sweet smile. “But if you don’t like it I suppose I can call you Jieun.”

            “… On second thought, don’t. Just call me noona if you want,” she felt a shiver when he said her name and he paused to look at her. Though he didn’t say anything he had a knowing smile on his face.

            “Alright, noona it is then,” he took the opportunity of her sudden unease and pulled her into a light embrace. He took pride in her surprised expression and beamed ear-to-ear. Without a word, he leaned down and kissed her slowly; his tongue traced the outline of her lips and she met his tongue with hers briefly before pulling away.

            “You know… I think you’ll have to cancel your little sleepover with Jimin and Taehyung tonight,” she grinned as she brushed his fringe away from his eyes. “Because you’re staying with me tonight, Jungkook. You treated me so well in that closet… let me return the favour.”

 

 


End file.
